You And Me, Just Us Two
by Lantern92
Summary: ... I, Brick Jojo had fallen way over my head, completely irreversibly in love with her. And if I was being honest, since this is my mind, I loved every bit of being in love with her, but it drove me absolutely insane. I sure as hell wasn't built to be in
1. Chapter 1

**Brick POV**

I had run out of patience to keep this act up.

And usually, I was patient … to an extent.

There was absolutely no fucken way I was going to keep pretending like nothing was happening, and yet the charade had been going on for months. I mean, what did I expect, I let her call the shots, the one thing I never let anyone do because it was in my DNA to always have the last say in _everything_. Not my fault, everyone was an idiot and sometimes (most of the time) they needed sensible direction.

Yet here we were.

The ground below me trembled viciously, and had the streets of downtown Townsville been populated, the craters forming from the cracks would have swallowed people running for their lives whole. Mercilessly.

My brother Butch had pulled a 20 something high skyscraper off from the ground from its base like it was a weed. I would have been shocked at the sight myself had I not had been the maniac's triplet. He craved this type of destruction, I knew this. The electric wires and water pipes tore easily with the cement exactly the way putty does in a toddler's hand, a less than appealing churning sound echoing in the empty distance of the unpopulated section of town.

Floating nearby, Boomer laughed at the whole sight of it "Now you're just showing off Butch!"

I had to gather my bearings from the fight the three of us were engaged in. It had been a good 4 hours where we were still fighting with our counterparts, the good ol' Powerpuff Girls, as suggested by both my brothers who made it a habit of making this some sort of leisure activity. Like some family gathering where we come together to play Monopoly or some shit. Personally, I didn't want to be here. Until I was 17 I had actually enjoyed it, but fast forward two years to the present and you have an annoyed Brick ready to call it quits. All of it.

Today my counterpart Blossom was relentless. If anything, she had gotten stronger over the years dedicating majority of her time to strengthening herself for battles specifically against us. I know this but am not supposed to know it because Bubbles told me 'not to tell anyone'.

In fact, Bubbles told me not to tell anyone _anything_. Like I was five. Like she would ground me if I did. Like I didn't realize that telling someone might just lead to the wrong people finding out about our secret rendezvous over the last 14 months. I was fifty times more calculating and manipulative than she was, and I understood that my telling people I knew dumb shit like Blossom did pilates or whatever the fuck red did to get stronger could cost me my place in the villain underworld. Or my life.

Naïve Bubbles was not as slow as I had often thought she was. She acted the part, for which I would gladly nominate her for an Oscar, but she was way smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for, and that was one of the reasons that I, Brick Jojo had fallen way over my head, completely irreversibly in love with her.

And if I was being honest, since this _is_ my mind, I loved every bit of being in love with her, but it drove me absolutely _insane_. I sure as hell wasn't built to be in, fall in, feel or need love; but with her I did. Not knowing why I felt like this for her was what threatened my sanity and I _was_ suppose to know everything, given my IQ that scaled 340.

So anyway, reality rushed forth and I could predict Butch's next move. He was like clockwork. He had left Buttercup half dead on a sewer somewhere and Blossom was nowhere to be seen, so I _assumed_ she was unconscious. But Bubbles was lying against a building on the opposite end ergo the plan: Butch was clearly going to ram the skyscraper onto her, just for the kicks. He probably didn't care that it would kill her given the state she was in. I guess there was no reason for him to care, but I had plenty reason to so I willed her to wake up in my mind as Butch yelled "Hey Brick, check this out…!"

Suddenly, faster than the speed of light, I was tackled from the side right into a telephone pole. Not as hard as I'm used to, but it was worth the effort I guess. Blossom had made one last dying attempt at me in her weakened state. Pathetic. Clearly she hadn't seen her sister's impending doom and it angered me, but I couldn't blame her dim ass.

"For fuck's sake Blossom," I swore as I punched her and wrapped the telephone pole around her, sealing the metal with my heat ray vision so she wouldn't be able to move. By then she was unconscious from my punch.

"Do it!" Boomer jeered.

Butch may be the strongest and he may be able to put up a good fight against me _on a good day_ when it came to speed, but I was definitely faster. Probably so fast I could turn back time, I don't know, haven't tried it, but I mentally put it on my bucket list.

As the building catapulted to Bubbles, I flew and shielded her body from any impact that would have harmed her with my own body, and waited for the aftermath to settle. Finally, with all the steel and force pushing against me under the building, I tore apart a big enough hole so that the air and dust can escape and more room could be made. It was dark and chock full of dust and the smell of metal and charred concrete. I'd have really hated to be on the receiving end of that impact had I been mortally injured.

I looked down at Bubbles. _My_ sweet, innocent Bubbles. She was awake but just barely and her eyes were filled with tears that ran down her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She had been breathing erratically, in a fetal position holding on for dear life. Had it been years ago, I would have savored in the whole show of seeing my brother finally concluding the chapter to the destruction of the Powerpuffs. The very sight of them had disgusted me and it made me mad to think how perfect their little lives were up in Townsville running around like they owned the city. That, and I was designed to hate most things and people, especially superheroes. I guess there's a fine line between love and hate because shortly after, she came along…

And now I was saving her from sure death. Protecting her from my brothers, the people I swore an unsaid undying blood alliance to. The ultimate betrayal.

I fixed my cap that almost come off, kneeling down to her limp figure and assessing the damage that Boomer had done when we had stuck to fighting our counterparts. Her skin was a mix of blue and black from the punch bruises, her face being no exception. He had hurt her so bad that one of her eyes had swollen shut and there were cuts and deep gashes from being manhandled literally by my brother. I was enraged and frustrated beyond words at Boomer, the situation, no being able to protect her from _this…_ basically everything that was causing pain the woman I loved. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, but I knew that her plan of us staying her in Townsville pretending to be enemies was not a very grand one. There was no way in hell I was going to do this forever which was why I hated this charade and needed to end. Her clothes were torn and she was frozen on the spot. The chemical x had healing effects but even _it _had its limits. None of us were fucken immortal.

"You need to take your sisters and go home," I ordered her in a stern voice, knowing she would obediently answer because really, she had no other choice and it was for the best.

Before I got up, she reached both arms out and wrapped them over me, essentially pulling me into a hug. "Thank you," she said.

When she let go, I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." Then discreetly exited the destroyed rubble and ordered that the boys and I go home. They had been too amazed at the destruction that they didn't notice I was gone even though it was momentarily.

"They've had enough for the day," I added for good measure as we flew back to our apartment, thinking of Bubbles' blue eyes and vowing to do everything in my strength to get her away from this madness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick POV**

3 Weeks passed since the downtown incident.

For most of the time, I chose not to see Bubbles because I was in a state of pure confusion. I had arrived home that night wanting to escape to some unknown country with her to waking up the next morning questioning why I ever got myself in this mess. For godssake I was evil embodied and even the thought of people being happy or rainbows and world peace made me want to hurl. There was no place in this world for Brick and Bubbles as a unit. She was too kind, pure, caring, sweet, all that baby unicorn shit to be involved with a cunning, unscrupulous psychopath like me.

It was true that I loved her, more than I could bear, she was perfection in my eyes. But I knew I would destroy her if she kept offering herself up to me like some damn sacrifice, wanting to be mine. I wouldn't hurt her because I wanted to, but because it was in my nature to destroy everything I touched.

My digital clock displayed 0134AM in the darkness of the night as I sat on my bed, trying to think this through as meticulously as possible. If I run with bubbles, my brothers and her sisters would look for us. Him would slay me for even thinking I could get away with it. Mojo would most likely disown me and give me a long ass speech about how good and bad didn't mix. If I don't, we'll keep this charade up and at some point she'll realize how absolutely worthless I am and date someone better for her. The though of her in another man's embrace infuriated me to the point of physical agitation; I knew that very moment what I was feeling … if I couldn't have her, no one was going to.

When I had enough of the thinking, pondering and wondering, I decided to go to a bar on the wrong side of town where all the villlans hung out. If I wasn't going to figure this out tonight, I sure as hell didn't want to remember that I didn't solve it the next morning.

* * *

The besmirched, dilapidated pub was abuzz with a hive of illegal and carnal activity. The air in it was flavoured with a cocktail of tobacco and marijuana smoke that had become the norm, if you exclude the foul smell of sex and sweat that was added to the mixture. I had literally grown up in this place and it never once bothered me that all the rules of the morality came here to be broken. Actually, I didn't give a fuck what anyone got up to. Usually, I got in, drank and picked up a girl to fuck.

I had become one of those guys who preferred a certain look. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small perky B cups, petite, tight round ass. It had taken me months to realize that the whores weren't the ones I was projecting my lust towards, but another super powered female with the same features. Even in my subconscious she reigned.

A couple of drinks through, I checked my watch and it was 0456AM. Maybe it wasn't just a couple of drinks then, perhaps more than I should have taken considering that I had class at 9am. People were beginning to leave for the night with hookers and I sat by the bar, my vision blurring and head dizzily numb from all the alcohol I consumed. On the other side of the pub I spotted a girl who had blonde hair. Her eyes were blue but her built was a bit larger than that of the object of my affection. The girl was giving me bedroom eyes the whole night and I could tell she was practically begging me to come say something to her. At first, I wasn't going to, but my empty heart and yearning wasn't going to allow me to go home alone tonight. _At least she kinda looks like Bub_ I justified as I stood to stride towards her, completely ignoring the more rationaly side of my brain that told me that not only was she _not_ Bubbles, doing this would probably end up feeling and going to shit because you cheated _on_ Bubbles. But the thing was, we weren't dating so it was fair game, I was horny , and hell, I needed to get my mind off Bubbles.

Three steps in, a smell of sulfur and decaying corpses wafted through the air. My face was shadowed by the sickening smell and I thought I was going to puke. It was that bad. Looking around, everyone had frozen deathly still and a red glow had enveloped the place as smoke gracefully blinded me momentarily.

_What the…?!_

"Hello, Brick." A soothing yet terrifying voice said. It sounded more like a chainsaw and every word uttered made my head pound with pain for some reason. When my sight returned, I beheld a 7 foot blood red devil standing in front of me, claws so sharp that they could slice through steel like bread and slits for irises that swam in a pool of black.

I would have been terrified had _he _ not raised me to be the evil spawn I was today. Many people ran for dear life or pulled out crucifixes and said prayers of protection whenever they encountered my guardian. He was terrifying and powerful, so it was understandable. As a father, he was merciless, callous and indifferent, only choosing to summon us to do a job or threaten us or some dumb shit. I hated it. I hated him. I especially hated the fact that he taunted us with the phrase "your souls belong to me boys." As justification why we should obey him. I could care less that I was hell bound after death though but I've been on the other side of his wrath and let me tell you, he had power to do very horrible things to make you give up and admit that he was in charge.

"It's you," I said unenthusiastically, meeting his intimidating glare that was coupled with a smile.

"Oh quit pretending like you haven't missed me," Him cooed, brushing his claw against my cheek which left an open mark on my face. It quickly healed when I took my face away from his grip.

"W_hat do you want?_" I asked him.

"Brick," he started in a calm tone. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. Did you think I didn't know what you were doing behind everyones back? With a damn puff?!"

My face melted to a frown when I realized what this was all about. _Her._

"_Did you really think I would just let such stupidity go?_" he asked again, now more violently and stepping closer to me, but I stood my ground, looking up incredulously at his face.

There was no way I was going to get through this unscathed. "What do you want me to do?"

He paced around me, waving his hand in the air in front of us as a cloud displayed all the late night phone calls when Bubbles and I would talk until the next morning, our secret ice cream dates, meeting in the woods for parties, me protecting her from harm of my brothers, our first kiss, us in the privacy of my room cuddling naked after a passionate session… "Romantic, isn't it?" he asked mockingly. "It's almost heart warming."

I wanted to attack and kill him for what he was doing. Protecting Bubbles from my brothers was one thing, protecting her from this guy was going to be next to impossible, but I couldn't let harm come to her just because I was in the middle of our love affair. I wondered what I could do to prevent any harm to come towards her… maybe, stop seeing her..?

"I didn't say that, per se," he said, reading my thoughts. "Oh. You can still see her."

This made me go confused and he enjoyed my twisted look of confusion and anger "So, what…?"

"Kill her." He whispered so angrily and softly in the devilish voice that I almost didn't hear it. "I want _you_ to kill her Brick. Not your brothers, **_you_**_."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles POV**

I hugged my book against my chest and made a mad dash for the school library after cheerleading practice.

It was suddenly raining real hard outside and I wanted to go home, but I had a history paper due the following day so I decided to work at the university overnight instead. My best friend Chris was going to be there since we both had history so it wasn't going to be as lonely. It would be kinda awkward because I knew Chris had a huge crush on me and I purposefully ignored it because I didn't remotely feel the same way. He literally would do anything for me, and at times it got annoying but I just couldn't tell him that I didn't feel the same, I just kept him in the friend zone. I had texted my sisters to let them know and just received a 'k' from both.

I couldn't concentrate in class because I would always wonder about Brick Jojo. We had been having a secret relationship for a while now and I had fallen hopelessly in love with him until the one day we were all fighting and he saved me, then he never said a word to me afterwards. I tried texting and calling him for the first two weeks or so, and then gave it up, thinking there was something bad I had done. I even tried to talk to him between lectures but he would always brush me off or avoid me, rarely making eye contact. It really hurt my feelings that he would be so distant after everything we went through, I mean, if I made him mad he should have just said but ignoring me was just the …

I bumped into someone at the library and all my notes in my history textbook went flying about.

"I'm so sorry!" I began apologizing, picking up my stuff, but in an instant, there was nothing on the floor. When I looked up I saw why. The super powered person in front of me had picked everything up in a split second and his fiery red orbs glared into me as he reached out to hand me the notes.

"Brick," I said, at a loss for words. I blushed, noting how I had just been thinking about him when I ran into him. Speak of the devil. "Uhm, hey!"

"Hi," he said, a look of stoic resignation pasted on his face but his red eyes communicating a whole different story. My heart fluttered in my chest as I took the notes, at a loss of what to say next.

_Why have you been ignoring me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Why are you avoiding me?_

_What happened to you?_

_Why are you ignoring all my calls and texts?_

…but no. all I could manage was "How are you?"

"Good," he replied, the edge of his mouth twitching into a sort of smile. He always did that, and I thought it was cute because he rarely smiled and that kinda seemed like he wanted to but was holding back because he thought smiling was for sissies or something. "Yourself?"

"I'm great," I said, smiling as sweetly as I could. "Have this huge report I need to do for tomorrow."

"Hey Bubbles!" whispered someone, Chris was suddenly by my side. "Dude, you're late. I've been waiting here forever."

"All the best with it," Brick said, a momentary flash of annoyance, maybe anger, towards Chris looming over his perfectly chiseled features. Right after, he walked away and my heart broke. The moment was ruined and I didn't even confront him. Way to go.

Chris ushered me to a table and I sat my things down, Brick's eyes still in my mind. Then before I even realized what I was doing I said "Hey, I'll be back, you can start without me."

I used my super speed to catch up with Brick, who was now by the parking lot where the rain had temporarily ceased "Brick!" I called out, and jogged towards him. He had stopped, that was a good sign.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I implored.

His eyebrow was raised and his arms were crossed on his chest. He leaned against the car ever so sexily and said "About?"

Seriously? Was he seriously doing this right now?

"You've been avoiding me," I blurted out almost angrily at his non caring attitude. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought everything was fine between us… then you saved me and stuff and you just went quiet on me…? I'm sorry you had to do that I didn't want you to but everything was happening so fast and I would have…"

"Saved yourself?" he asked as if I had said something of a joke.

"Yea…" I squeaked. "I didn't need your help."

"Oh, trust me Blue, you did." He said, his eyes disconnecting from any emotion.

"I'm not that weak you know!" I said madly, defiantly standing my ground.

"Actually, Bubbles, you are," he said. "But if it makes you sleep at night thinking the opposite, then you do that."

I was silent for a few moments, a bit shocked at his arrogant and obnoxious attitude. This was the side of Brick I hated. The Mr Know it all insufferable condescending asshole that treated me like I was less of a person because I wasn't as strong or smart. My eyes nearly welled up with tears, but I kept them back, determined not to let him know how easily he could hurt me.

"Why are you being such a jerk," I asked. "I'm trying to resolve things here and you're making things twice as difficult."

"There's nothing to resolve here," he said looking at me like I was wasting my time. He was actively pushing me away from him, but I wasn't going to leave without the truth. "And I'm not being a jerk, I'm just doing what Brick does, and if you can't handle that, just stay the fuck away from me."

M eyes were now watering. This time I didn't make an attempt to hold anything back. "But… but…I love you Brick…"

His eyes softened with realization of what he had just said and how much it hurt me. I took a step towards him slowly, not knowing whether he'll reject my advances or not. I just wanted to hug him and let him know that whatever's happening, we'll get through it together. I wasn't going to leave and I meant it. I put my hands around his neck and leaned onto him. To my surprise, he wrapped his muscular hands around me and pulled me closer, burying his head in my neck.

"Come with me," he said, while we were still in our embrace.

"But my paper…?" I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. I thought of Chris, sweet Chris would do anything for me, including write a two people report overnight. "Okay, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles POV**

We were in his room.

Butch and Boomer are out drinking apparently so the house was quiet and we would have the whole night to ourselves to talk and catch up.

"You never really told me why you were ignoring my calls and texts," I told him.

He shrugged, handing me a cup of hot cocoa with marshmellows and cinnamon just the way I love it. "I was going through something personal."

"I'm sorry… do you wanna talk about it?" I asked sympathetically.

"No," he said sternly.

Silence enveloped the room and I sipped my cocoa quietly as he watched me like I was prey on his bed while he was perched on his desk. It had begun raining worse than before now and I was content and happy to be with him, even if we were just staring at each other. I finished my hot beverage and he came and sat next to me, kissing my lips hungrily and pulling me by the waist. I kissed him back, enjoying being back in my lover's hold. "I missed you," he said.

I smiled against our kiss, and he wouldn't let me pull away to reply. Instead, he slid his hand under my dress and caressed my thighs, groaning at my soft skin. I mewed happily and let him, slipping his cap off and running my fingers in his hair whilst deepening the kiss.

My phone vibrated nearby and I ignored it, knowing that It was going to be a disappointed Christopher asking where I was. All I wanted was Brick, the world was going to have to wait. As we lovingly kissed and caressed one another, a smell filled my nose like nothing I had ever smelt before, yet it brought a memory of something I had encountered in the past. It was awfully distracting to the point that I had to get up to open the window. I'd stopped Brick, and he looked upset by that, I asked him "Is it me, or do you also smell sulfur..?"

* * *

"Babe, relax." Brick said, trying to calm me down as he spooned me. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"But, I could smell it, I could feel the smell of rot on my skin," I said. It was driving me absolutely insane that it was such a vivid hallucination. What was happening to me?

"Maybe a nice hot bath will help?" Brick suggested. I turned to face him and smiled happily.

"That's a great idea! You wanna join me?" I asked seductively tracing my finger down his toned upper body. He grinned handsomely and said "Sure Blue."

The water in the huge tub was relaxing, and the fact that it was raining outside made it feel ten times more amazing. Brick had disrobed and I took a moment to appreciate what a fine specimen he was. Everything about him was perfect, from his ripped arms to his eight pack and strong legs. God, even his butt was perfect. I giggled and bit my bottom lip, blushing when I saw his semi erect member and he said "A picture would last longer, you know."

I tore my eyes off him forcibly and began to take my jeans and top off. I was a bit insecure about my petite body since I wasn't as curvy as my sisters and they always made me feel bad about being smaller. I was really surprised when Brick even said he thought I was sexier than my sisters. I mean, seriously, he had the body of a god and I was skinny and fragile with small boobs. Where in the world does that even happen!? When I was naked, I twirled my hands together nervously and tried not to think of my bareness. "You're so cute when you're shy," he said from the tub. "I wish you knew how beautiful you were Bubbles."

That made me feel better about everything. I tied my hair back into a bun and joined him in the tub, sitting between his legs. We talked about what we had been up to the previous month and I made him laugh with all my stories about cheerleading and avoiding Christopher's blatant advances. Whenever id ask him about his life he'd give quick answers. He really wasn't a man of many words and I could respect that. He opened up every so often though, and when he did it always made my heart beat twice as fast, realizing that this was the real Brick. The one I fell so deeply for. The love of my life.

"Well, I saw my.._dad_…" he he started to say. "We're currently in disagreement over stuff. He just doesn't understand me and isn't the most considerate person."

"What were you guys fighting about?" I asked, my curiosity perked.

"It's… nothing." He said. "Let's just say he wants me to do something I really don't wanna do."

"I'll bet he'll come around," I said chirpily. "And if he doesn't, I bet he just wants the best for you that's why he's making you do it."

"I really doubt that," Brick said, nibbling on my earlobe. "But enough of that. Tell me more about your life and shit."

"Brick! Don't swear," I said chastising him.

"Sorry Blue," he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my tummy and stroking my 32Bs gently. "Force of habit."

I giggled as I felt his manhood grow more in the water, poking into my backside "The water's getting cold."

"Yup, I don't want you catching a cold," he said, now kissing my neck, holding me in an embrace with his whole body. My body flushed with lust and content. I wished it was like this every single waking moment and we didn't have to hide anything. Then all will be perfect. I closed my eyes contentedly and then opened them up to see the water in the tub a dark shade of red… like blood. Even its thickness had changed and the smell was awful.

I jumped, scared of what was happening "Oh my god!" I cried. I could feel Brick wasn't behind me anymore and the blood I was sitting in was staining my skin. I wanted to jump out of the tub but I couldn't move. Oh god, oh god, what the hell was going on. I screamed and…

"Bubbles!" Brick said, shaking me. I was suddenly back in the tub with my love holding me and calling my name in a haze of panic. "Bubb, what is it?"  
"I… the water… it was blood. I saw… I was sitting in blood and it was horrible!" I cried, jumping out of the tub.

"What?" asked Brick.

"Brick… the tub was filled with blood, I saw it!" I was now sobbing. "It was so real, like the smell before!"

Brick looked sympathetic but not as confused like he was in the dark. He got out of the tub and ushered me into his room, trying to console me but by then I was losing my mind. "I want to go home." I said like the big baby I was feeling like.

He was disappointed by that remark, and his heart broke, I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't force me to stay. He handed me my clothes and drove me to my house, kissing me on my cheek "I'll call you tomorrow morning and see how you're feeling, alright?"

I nodded and headed back home, visions of blood and sulfur flooding my mind.

What the hell was happening to me?!


End file.
